Thoren
Thoren is a character from Season 6. He is a Paladin and Sky's cousin. Personality Thoren seems to be jealous of Sky even though they are cousins. But he does have a sense of duty and justice as he reminded Sky that he is also here and ready to fight the Treants. Although he holds a grudge against Sky, he is gentle, helpful and friendly, shown when Daphne was trying to find the Treants' weakness and he assures her that she will be able to find it and even found a book for her to take a look at. When Sky and Thoren were young children, they were ambushed, Thoren both scared and frightened panicked and left, leaving Sky who barely made it. Appearance Thoren's hair is dark brown with light brown highlights. His skin is pale and his eyes are coral blue in color. Paladin Uniform Thoren wears a red uniform which has a yellow-colored oval-shaped gem in the middle. Coronation Outfit This outfit is completely green, with golden shoulder pads and buttons, a royal purple sash and olive colored boots. Series Season 6 In "The Flying School", Thoren is practicing dueling with Sky in Lynphea College's battle arena. At the end of the episode, Thoren, the Paladins, Specialists and the Winx left Lynphea after they tried to attack the Treants. After retreating back to Alfea, while Nex and the Specialists joined the Winx in Aisha's gym, he is seen in Alfea's library with Daphne. As Daphne tries to find the Treants' weakness, Thoren hands her the Treants' storybook version, he also reveals that his father read this story to him and he would be frightened every time. As they continue with their small talk, he says to Daphne that she will be the one to "find the root of this problem" which helped Daphne solve the Treants' weakness. Both of them informs the others and Thoren goes back to Linphea with the others to try and liberate Lynphea College from the Trix's grasps. And they were successful in doing so. Thoren and Sky arrive at the palace of Domino and walks into the party hall where he asks Sky if Bloom has ever told him about Daphne mentioning him. Sky paid no attention to him and was preoccupied with his phone. Bloom then calls out to them from the balcony and Thoren greets her and also informs the former of their conversation. While he continues to be distracted by his, Thoren points out to Sky that he is acting rather distant, to which Sky apologizes and leaves, leaving Thoren bewildered. As the ceremony begins, Thoren watches Daphne as she is bestowed the title of crown princess, he then asks her for a dance in the ball room. It is then revealed by Sky that Thoren had abandoned him out of fear when the two of them were ambushed during their childhood. When Bloom collapses, due to sharing her Dragon Flame, Thoren assists Sky in escorting Bloom to her room. As they make their way past the Fire Eaters, Diaspro blocks them, giving them false information. Sky rejects her "help" and continues on but is attacked by a Fire Eater and collapses. With Sky unconscious, Diaspro coerces Thoren into taking Bloom to the Vortex of Flames. She continues to push him, to which he almost does what she says, until Daphne and Sky arrived. Thoren then backs away and scoffs at Diaspro. Diaspro then blasts him, knocking Bloom out of his hands. Diaspro then levitates Bloom over the pit, and while Diaspro and Sky bicker, Thoren gathers up his courage and saves Sky from falling into the pit when Diaspro drops Bloom into it. The Fire Eaters then appeared and as the three readied to defend themselves, he assures Sky that he will not disappoint him again. Bloom then reappears and saves everyone. After the ordeal, Thoren apologizes to Sky for his actions in the past and they reconcile. He then meets up with Daphne at the balcony, the two hold hands and look up at the moon. In the next episode, he, Nex and the Specialists came to Alfea to say goodbye to the Winx and Daphne as they leave for their world tour on Earth in search of Eldora's diary. Trivia *His name and his weapon bear a resemblance to the Marvel Comic Superhero Thor, who was inspired by Thor, the God of Thunder, Lightning and Storms of Norse mythology Gallery Nex on his windrider with Thoren.png|Thoren preparing to fight the Treants with Nex Thoren's hammer.png|Thoren's Earthquake Hammer Thoren gets knocked out.png|Thoren gets knocked out by Sky Daphne & Thoren.jpg Category:Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sky Category:Winx Club Category:Minor Characters Category:Eraklyon Category:Royalty Category:Paladins Category:Allies